callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tian Zhao
Tian Zhao is the tertiary antagonist (secondary depending on the player actions) in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as the leader of the SDC (Strategic Defense Coalition), a Chinese-led East Asian military alliance that serves as America's primary strategic rival in the year 2025. Zhao was once an ally of Alex Mason in the Afghan war in the 1980's, but 40 years later became a uncontrollable megalomaniac bent on having Russia join SDC and becoming the largest millitary force on the planet. Depending on the player's actions, he can be killed by a JSOC soldier in an operation lead by Mason's son David. Biography Soviet War in Afghanistan Zhao appeared as a Chinese agent and an ally of Alex Mason, Frank Woods and Jason Hudson during the mission Old Wounds in Afghanistan in 1986. He, along with other Chinese soldiers and the C.I.A. agents, assisted the Mujahideen in defending against the Russian attacks. After their leader, Mullah Rahmaan, revealed his true nature, Zhao was beaten up along with the C.I.A. agents and was left to die in the desert along with them. They were saved by two unknown travelers, one of whom was seen by Mason as Viktor Reznov. Rise to power Sometime after this, Zhao attained a high position within China's government, eventually becoming Chairman of the SDC. Pakistan After David Mason and Harper escaped Anthem, they ran straight into SDC soldiers. Tian Zhao, who recognized David as Alex Mason's son, ordered his SDC soldiers to stand down, stating that if David was attempting to kill Menendez, then Zhao had no reason to harm David. If the player successfully eavesdrops on Menendez's conversations in "Fallen Angel", it is revealed that Menendez was planning to form an alliance with Zhao. Assassination U.S. Command authorized Zhao's assassination in the final Strike Force Mission, "Dispatch", where a Navy SEAL shot him in the chest. With Zhao's death, less hardline Chinese leadership takes over the SDC and JSOC end up forming an alliance against Raul Menendez. Two outcomes will occur depending on what Zhao's fate is. Outcome 1=If Tian Zhao was not killed, then the SDC will invade Russia and Strike Force will be failed. This will result in the Chinese Fighters not being sent to save the Obama and it will result in the death of Chloe and/or Briggs. |-| Outcome 2= If Tian Zhao was killed in "Dispatch", the SDC will be weakened, and join the U.S. against Menendez. This also will ensure the U.S.S. Obama's survival assuming that Briggs lived. Gallery Tian Zhao Old Wounds BOII.png|Zhao in Afghanistan, 1986. Meeting with Zhao Old Wounds BOII.png|Meeting with Zhao. Discussing defense plan BOII.png|Zhao with Mason and Woods. Tian-Zhao_Hologram_BOII.png|A hologram of Tian Zhao in Dispatch. Tian-Zhao_Kill_BOII.png|Zhao's death. Snapshot_Dispatch_BOII.png|Zhao's corpse. Tian_Zhao_model_render_BOII.PNG|Zhao's model. Trivia *Zhao and Briggs can be seen dancing together and hi-fiving at the outro dance. *Tian Zhao is one of five primary antagonists to survive the events of their respective game debut (player determined) despite having a small role in the events. The others are Menendez (player determined), Kravchenko, Makarov, and Rorke. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II People's Republic of China/Strategic Defense Coalition Characters